


Figuring It Out: Extra Stories

by Khat58



Series: The Life of a Squip [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Extra stories, M/M, Squip Squad being stupid, Tickling, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: This is some side/extra stories from my main story Figuring It Out (a squipemy fic). It’s connected to the story so you kinda need to read it. Enjoy.





	1. The Cinnamon Roll Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Jeremy and Eric do not make cinnamon rolls.

Jeremy yawned as he trudged into the kitchen. He plopped down and scooped up the mug of tea The Squip. Nope Eric, has just left for him.

"Careful it's hot."

Jeremy ignored the Supercomputer across the table from him and sipped at the drink.

Jeremy pulled away and waved at his mouth, "Hot." Jeremy babbled.

Eric simply rolled their eyes and continued on their black coffee.

"You've been using your HMF a lot more recently." Jeremy commented.

Eric shrugged their shoulders and stood tall, "Come on I found a new recipe to try." Eric motioned at the preset items on the counter.

Jeremy abandoned his tea, letting it cool, and followed his Squip.

"Cinnamon Rolls?" Jeremy's eyes lit up.

"It's pure sugar and carbs and holds no nutritional value whatsoever." Eric panned. "I thought you might like it," they smiled.

Jeremy grinned back and grabbed the pan excitedly. Jeremy bounces around the kitchen and did as Eric instructed.

Once they got to putting icing on the rolls, they were having trouble though.

"Jeremy if you keep eating the icing there will be nothing for the rolls," Eric swatted Jeremy's sticky fingers away for a third time.

"It's all gonna to the same place anyway." He whined ducking under Eric's outreached arm to grab the small bowl of icing and scoop up half the white substance with the spoon.

"Don't you dare." Eric warned moving to take the items.

Jeremy grinned and stuck the entire thing in his mouth.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy laughed through the spoon in his mouth and licked what he could of the icing before the spoon was pulled from his mouth.

Jeremy turned around to see Eric hoisting the spoon above his head.

"Now we cant use it anymore thanks to you." Eric said as they tossed it into the sink.

"You could have a least let me finish it." Jeremy pouted.

Eric instead swiped the bowl from Jeremy and maneuvered around him to ice what he could of the rolls.

Jeremy stared longingly at the sweets, but earned no sympathy from his supercomputer.

Jeremy continued to pout as Eric slid the sweet treats into the oven.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Eric's waist and went up on his tiptoes to look over their shoulder as Eric set a timer on the oven.

Eric turned to look at Jeremy but the two came nose to nose instead.

Jeremy flushed red and pulled away, his hands brushing against Eric's abdomen.

Eric flinched away at the touch.

Jeremy turned back to his supercomputer and made eye contact with the taller man. Eric's eyes widened as an evil grin spread across Jeremy's face.

Jeremy crept toward Eric as they backed up. But the black haired man bumped into the counter and was cornered by Jeremy.

"Jeremy, don't do this." Eric earned with fear behind their eyes.

"You should have let me finish my icing."

And with that Jeremy lunged forward and ghosted his fingers across Eric's stomach.

Eric threw their head back as laughter filled the room. Jeremy bunched up Eric's loose button up and moved his hands higher.

Jeremy squeezed, and scratched at Eric's plush skin. Earning him different levels of boisterous fits of laughter.

Eric swatted and squirmed trying to get away, but Jeremy kept the supercomputer pinned against the counter.

By the time Jeremy worked his hands under Eric's armpits Eric was wheezing, no sound coming out of them.

Jeremy pulled away finally and let Eric catch their breath. Jeremy had a big smile plastered across his face but his face mimicked Eric's from earlier when Eric pushed off the counter and stood tall above Jeremy.

Jeremy scrambled to get out of Eric's grasp and by a hair was missed by Eric's swipe of the hand.

Jeremy rounded the corner and ran to the stairs for freedom. But Eric caught him by the waist and pulled Jeremy close.

"No!" Jeremy yelled out reaching further to grab the hand railing.

Instead Eric hoisted Jeremy up in the air and plopped him down on the couch not to far away.

"Wait we can talk about this," Jeremy defended.

Instead Eric straddled Jeremy and tickled under Jeremy's chin. Jermey scrunched up his neck, and held back his giggles, but it was a distraction as Eric moved to copy Jermey's movements from earlier.

Jermey writhed under Eric's grasp as they move their hands precisely under Jeremy's shirt.

Jeremy's laughter was loud and shrill compared to Erics low and booming laughter.

Eric, being a supercomputer, knew exactly where to attack.

Eric kept a hand on Jeremy's stomach while another moved the cradle his back. Their hand kept moving up and down until they ghosted over a particular spot in the middle of Jeremy's back.

Jermey arched away from the touch but pushed further into Eric's other hand, Jeremy's natural reflex's causing him to lean into one or another source of tickling.

Jeremy's eyes began to fill with tears, the amount of laughter and stimulation causing his body to react in different ways.

Finally Eric slowed their movements and gently rubbed up and down Jermey's sides to soothe the irritated skin.

Eric move one hand up to Jeremy's face to wipe away a stray tear.

The two stared at the other, relishing in the tranquil and peace within the moment.

That was until Eric's nose scrunched up and their face showed confusion.

"Do you smell...."

"It smells like...."

Both turned to oven to see smoke seeping from the door.

Eric scrambled off Jeremy and the two entered the almost smoke filled kitchen for Eric to turn the oven off. Eric opened the oven to be met with a big puff of smoke and pulled out the cinnamon rolls with a glove.

"Go open a window Jeremy."

Jeremy ran to the sink to open the small widow above it. Jeremy grabbed a towel and began flapping it in hopes of the smoke leaving faster.

Jeremy swatted away the last of the smoke with a cough and turned to see a pan full of burnt cinnamon rolls.

Jeremy's face formed a frown as Eric checked the oven timer.

"It seems the oven was accidentally set to 400 instead of 350."

Jeremy thought back to preheating the oven and remembered he turned away while presetting it to tell Eric to hand him his Tea.

Jeremy looked down in shame at his mistake.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault."

Eric looked over at Jeremy with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't worry we can just go pick up some at the mall. It's not too far away, plus we needed to go there anyway, to see Michael remember." Eric reassured Jeremy and pat him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey what did we say about self-depreciation?"

"That if I can't do it neither of us can." Jermey sniffed through a smile.

"That's right." Eric nodded. "Now go get some real clothes on."

Jeremy nodded and made his way up stairs, while Eric turned to deal with the burnt cinnamon rolls.


	2. You Must Be This Old to Ride the Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much effort do you have to go to get kicked out of a McDonald’s? Well the Squip Squad finds out. Enjoy.

"Guys I'm hangry."

"Rich why didn't you eat while we were at the mall?" Michael glared from the drivers seat at the shorter boy.

"I wasn't hungry then." Rich whined.

Chloe rolled her eyes from the very back of the car. They may or may not be breaking some driving laws by putting Chloe and Brooke in the trunk and Rich sprawled our across Jake, Christine and Jenna's lap. But they could care less. Less cars and more fun that way.

"There's a McDonald's up ahead," Jake cuts in. Looking down at Rich in his lap.

"I could go for a flurry," Christine added. Micheal sighed and turned into the entrance of the fast food restaurant.

Everyone piled out of the car and went into the poorly lit space with excited chatter. It was 9pm so there were far and few people within the establishment. At that, the workers faces fell at seeing the large group enter.

Micheal and Jeremy went to find a table/tables that would suit the large group while the rest went and ordered.

Chloe ordered herself a coffee and Brooke just clung to her side in a tired haze. Jenna paid for Christine's flurry, despite her protest.

And Jake was trying to order Rich a happy meal which ended in angry lisped words being thrown at him.

Eventually everyone settled into the mismatched tables and chairs and idly talked through whatever food items they had ordered, or stole from other's plates.

"Do you guys wanna go on the play place?" Christine bounced, sugar flowing through her hyperactive veins.

Micheal shrugged and the question was met with many nods and chatter of agreement.

The workers watched as the excited group bounded into the play area with horror.

After shedding their shoes, everyone bound for different directions in the play area. Rich squeezed and shifted through different tubes and tunnels and ended up in a mini-helicopter.

Chloe dragged Brooke the back of the play place after 10 minutes of boredom, where making out ensued.

Jenna and Christine messes with the preschool area, laughing at the different animals and tiny instruments of odd noises available.

Jake had followed Rich and was watching as Rich excitedly pointed and maneuvered through the treacherous spaces.

All while Jermey was laughing uncontrollably as Micheal tried to free himself from being stuck at the entrance of the slide.

Laughter and heavy noises filled the small area, gaining the attention of the workers.

They came in to see a sight to behold.

About 4 of the teens were attempting to free Michael from his position on the slide.

With a final push Micheal came barreling down the slide, Jeremy and the others following in suit.

The employee looked down at their feet to see the big pile of teens squished together.

"We're gonna have to ask all of you to leave." The worker rubbed their forehead, opening the door as a gesture.

Everyone snickered as Brooke and Chloe emerged from behind the play set and gathered their things.

Everyone loaded back into Michael's car and within 2 minutes Jake chuckled slightly, then Christine started smiling wide and soon the car was filled with loud laughs of hysterics.

They all just got kicked out of a McDonalds.


End file.
